Blue's Room: A Present For a Special Friend/Transcript
(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) * Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! * Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! * Blue: Guess What!, Today, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Are So Excited To Have A Present For a Special Friend! * Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! * (Doorbell Rings) * Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! * Sprinkles: Let's Get The Door! * (Door Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) * Blue: Hi, Everyone! * Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! * Steve: We're So Excited To Have A Present For a Special Friend! * Blue: We Are Too! * Sprinkles: Nice to See You Guys Again! * Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! * Sidetable: Can We Come In? * Blue: Sure!, Come On In! * Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) * Steve: Look!, It's A Present! * Blue: I Wonder What Present This Is! * Sprinkles: I Don't Know! * Little Bill: Let's Open It! * Steve: Great Idea, Little Bill! * (Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Opening The Present) * Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Gasping) * Steve: What's This? * Blue: It's..., It's... * Sprinkles: It's... * Little Bear: We Don't Know! * Blue: Huh?, There's Nothing in The Present! * Steve: Nothing? * Sprinkles: Uh-Oh!, Blue's Right!, There's Nothing on This Present! * Oswald: Oh No! * Steve: We Gotta Figure Out What Present We Need to Give to A Friend! * Sprinkles: Hey, Blue!, What Present Should We Give That's Our Friend? * Blue: Hmm, I Know!, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! * Steve: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Present We Need to Give to A Friend!, I Love Blue's Clues! * (Song Starts) * Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... * Sprinkles: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! * Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! * (Song Ends) * Blue: So, My Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! * Steve: Blue's Clues! * Ruby: Hey, Steve!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues! * Steve: Oh!, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... * Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! * Steve: Notebook!, Right! * Blue: Hi, Sidetable! * Sidetable: Hi, Guys!, What's Up? * Steve: Sidetable!, Somebody Gave Us A Present! * Sprinkles: But When We Opened It, There Was Nothing Inside! * Sidetable: Uh-Oh! * Blue: But Don't Worry!, We're Playing Blue's Clues to Solve This Mystery! * Sidetable: Oh!, Good Idea!, Here, Steve!, You Might Need Your Notebook for This! * (Drawer Opens) * (Drawer Closes) * Steve: Thanks, Sidetable! * Sidetable: You're Absolutely Welcome! * Bob: So, Steve!, How Do We Play Blue's Clues? * Steve: Well... * (Song Starts) * Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... * Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Pawprints! * Steve: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3!, And Those are Our... * Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Clues! * Steve: Our Clues? * Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Our Clues! * Steve: Then We Put Them in Our... * Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! * Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! * Blue: You Know What to Do! * Steve: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... * Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Think... * Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Think! * Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... * Blue: (Singing) And Take a Step at a Time... * Sprinkles: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... * Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: That We Wanna Do! * (Song Ends) * Blue: Okay, Everyone!, It's Time to Look for My Clues to Figure Out What Present We Should Give That's Our Friend!, Are You Ready? * Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ready! * Blue: Okay!, Let's Go! * (Song Starts) * Steve: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. * Blue: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. * Sprinkles: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. * Dora: (Singing) Wonder Where They Are. * (Song Ends) * Benny: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! * Blue: You See My First Clue? * Fuchsia: Yeah! * Steve: Where is It? * Mitzi: It's Right There! * Sprinkles: (Gasps), You Found Blue's First Clue! * Blue: And It's On These..., Amazing Alphabet Tools, The Wonder Words Basket, A Magic Spelling Wand, and A Why-Writer! * Eggbert: So These 4 Things are Blue's First Clue! * Leo: Yes!, Yes!, Blue's First Clue is These Things! * Steve: You Know Where We Have to Write These Things, In Our Handy-Dandy... * Max: Notebook! * Steve: Notebook!, Right! * Blue: Yeah! * Sprinkles: So..., The Amazing Alphabet Tools, The Wonder Words Basket, A Magic Spelling Wand, and A Why-Writer! * Steve: First, We Draw The Amazing Alphabet Tools Like This by Making Some Letters, Then We Draw The Wonder Words Basket, Then The Wand, and Last The Why-Writer!, There, These 4 Things. * Blue: Hmm, So, What Present Should We Give That's Our Friend, With The Clue, The 4 Objects? * Spud: Maybe We Can Open The Present With The 4 Objects! * Sprinkles: Good Idea! * Steve: Let's Find Two More Clues So We Can Know for Sure. * Blue: Hey, Steve!, Come Here! * Steve: Oh!, That Sounds Like Blue! * Sprinkles: I Wonder What She Needs Us For! * Beast: Let's Go! * Steve: Yes, Blue? * Blue: There Was A Mystery Ice Cream Maker in Our Kitchen! * Steve: A Mystery Ice Cream Maker!, Ooh! * Blue: And It Leads Us to A Trail! * Sprinkles: Oh!, Cool! * Steve: Hey!, I Bet If We Can Follow The Trail, It'll Take Us to The Spot! * Blue: Will You Help Us Follow The Trail and Find The Spot? * Kipper: Sure! * Steve: Oh!, Good! * Sprinkles: Thank You! * Blue: Come On!, Let's Follow The Trail! * (Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Following The Trail) * Blue: Ooh!, Ice Cream! * Steve: Oh!, Cones! * Sprinkles: Sprinkles!, That's My Name and These are Sprinkles! * Steve: Okay!, First, The Mystery Maker Made An Ice Cream Cone! * Blue: Then Where Do They Go? * Maisy: Out The Door! * Steve: Out The Door!, Okay!, Let's Follow The Trail! * Sprinkles: They Were Here!, See?, The Evidence! * Blue: Look!, There's Melted Ice Cream! * Steve: I Bet It's From The Mystery Maker! * Blue: So, After Going to My Snack Table, Which Way Did The Mystery Maker Go Next? * Franklin: That Way! * Steve: Yep!, That Way! * Sprinkles: The Mystery Maker, Must..., Be..., Right..., Here! * Blue: Hmm, I Don't See The Mystery Maker! * Steve: Now Where Did They Go? * Pablo: Through The Door! * Blue: Oh!, Through The Door! * Sprinkles: Hey!, The Trail!, It's Gone! * Steve: Now Where Did The Mystery Maker Go? * Linny: In The Bathroom! * Blue: Oh!, The Bathroom!, We Finally Caught Up! * Sprinkles: And Look!, There's Something Next to The Tub! * Steve: Wow! * Blue: What Could It Be? * Jack: It's... * (Bathroom Door Opens) * Mary: It's Ice Cream Sprinkles! * Steve: Oh! * Blue: An Ice Cream Sprinkles! * Sprinkles: Yeah